The Author
by igeisha
Summary: The first time Aoko met the man in the newsboy hat, it was a rainy, windy cold day, in a warm cafe. KA.
1. Chapter 1

**AN: I know, I know, I lied with Reincarnation and the semi-hiatus thing. Reincarnation chapter two is about 20 % done, ha, ha. May I present... **

**The Author Chapter 1**

(Dumb disclaimier: Not Gosho. Period.)

The first time Aoko met the man in the brown newsboy hat and glasses, one year after she found out the identity of Kaito Kid, it was in a café.  
It was a windy, rainy cold day, and a certain Inspector Nakamori was sitting in the blissfully warm coffee shop, enjoying her coffee and daydreaming.

_'get out of here! I hate you!' Aoko screamed._  
_'Ao-' Kaito pleaded._  
_'Get out!'_  
_'It was to prote-'_  
_'I DON'T care! Get OUT!' she said, pushing Kaito out of the door and slamming it in his face._

Shaking her head to clear her thoughts, Aoko once again returned to her (lukewarm) coffee when she heard a voice ask her: 'Is this seat taken?'  
The unfamiliar voice belonged to an slightly familiar-looking man wearing a brown newsboy hat and black-rimmed glasses. He was pointing to the seat opposite her, while his other hand held a styrofoam cup.  
The man looked a little wet, as if he just arrived, _which he probably did_, thought Aoko.  
'No...' She replied.  
'Thanks.' he sat down and started to pour a packet of sugar into what she could now see as hot chocolate. 'I'm running from my editors because I skipped a meeting. Thank you for providing a sanctuary.' he explained.  
Aoko blinked. 'You're an author?' It was hard to imagine this young man as someone who sits down and writes stories.  
'Um... yes.' The man affirmed. He sipped his hot chocolate with four packets of sugar in it. ' Since I think you would not be very comfortable with my real name... my pen name is Kaido Akito.'  
Aoko was incredulous. So this flustered but mischievous looking young man was the reclusive author of the bestselling mahou kaito series? ' Are you really...'  
'Yeah... I hate to admit it, though. Every time I do so, the person that asks gushes over me and annoys me to the extent where I have to run away.' he paused, then in a high-pitched voice, mimicked: ' Oh, Kaido-sama! I am so happy I could meet you! You know, I am your number one fan! Will you sign this? And will you come to Clover Cafe so we can.. you know, talk about your new book? Please, Kaido-sama!'  
Aoko laughed.  
They exchanged phone numbers before leaving the shop.

The next time they met, it was the promotion of Akito's new book, aoi no otanjobi. Akito, unsurprisingly, was not present.  
Aoko somehow found herself buying the tickets and going to the event, even though she knew that Akito himself would not be there.  
As Aoko sat down, a familiar voice drawled ' I'm surprised that my editors did not kill me.'  
'A-Akito-san?' Aoko asked, almost fearfully.  
' Yeah.' He confirmed  
'Does this mean... you go to every single of your events, but you don't appear onstage?'  
He turned to face her, and for the first time, she could clearly see azure eyes behind his glasses. ' Of course. Very astute, Nakamori-keibu.'  
' How did you- You're going answer me that you saw it in the news, right?' Aoko narrowed her eyes in suspicion.  
He nodded.  
' Why? I mean, why do you do this?' She added, seeing Akito's confused look.  
' It's fun. And safer for me, which means I won't be assaulted by thousands of fangirls.'  
'Do your editors know?' Aoko asked. If she was an editor, she certainly wouldn't allow him to do so.  
'Of course. My editors are very patient anyways. They've dealt with Kudo-sensei before.' 'Kudo...sensei?' she enquired.  
'Kudo Yuusaku was my mentor, my advisor, and friend. He and his son, Kudo Shinichi, helped me with a lot. Without them, I'd be washing dishes in a dingy restaurant.' he laughed, and Aoko laughed.  
This event was turning out to be a lot more interesting than she expected.

* * *

Shameless references to MK:

mahou kaito: Magic Kaito

aoi no otanjobi: Blue birthday

Thanks for reading, and please review!


	2. Chapter 2

**A.N. Thank you to all that reviewed so far!**

**I'm such an idiot. I hadn't even noticed that Akito was an anagram and I created it myself!**

* * *

Over the course of three months, Aoko became on very good terms with the young author.  
And because of this, Aoko got to know a lot of Akito's friends- The aforementioned Kudo Shinichi, his fiancee, Mouri Ran, fellow detective of Shinichi-san, Hattori Heiji, and his girlfriend, Toyama Kazuha (Aoko actually knew them already, from Kaito, but Akito didn't need to know that). In return, Aoko introduced him to her friends- Keiko-chan, Akako-chan and Hakuba-kun. She couldn't help but notice that Akito stiffened when he was introduced to Hakuba-kun, though.  
She wondered why.

It was the revealing of Akito's last book, Pandora.  
Aoko, following her tradition since the unveiling of Akito's book five, went.  
Again, Aoko found herself next to Akito, as he always had.  
Though, probably because it's his last book, Akito broke the tradition.  
Midway through the ceremony, Akito, suddenly donning sunglasses, a black baseball hat and a scarf covering the lower part of his face, abruptly stood up, strode to the stage, and introduced himself, saying he appeared just for this special occasion, then proceeded to prove himself by saying something about the sixth book that only he should know.  
The crowd, of course, went wild.  
Aoko had a hand over her mouth to stifle her obvious laughter.

Two years.  
It had been two years.  
Two years since she had last seen Kuroba Kaito.  
One year and 364 days since she heard he had left the country, and fell to her knees, tears welling up in her eyes.  
Memories and emotions rushed back to her, sitting in her dimly lit room, woolgathering.  
She hadn't meant it like that. She thought that she would ignore Kaito a while, and forgive him when she had calmed down considerably.  
She started to cry.

She didn't know what possessed her to do so, but she did anyways.  
She bought a set of Mahou Kaito books.  
After returning home and settling into the overstuffed armchair in the corner of the study, Aoko removed the wrapping of the first book and began to read.  
The mahou Kaito series told of a mischievous young prankster by the name of Kyudo Ito who becomes a thief at night named Mahou Kaito to find a jewel named Pandora and avenge his dead father, the first Mahou Kaito, all the while hiding from his crush and best friend, Nakano Ai. Somehow, the story was very familiar, but Aoko couldn't place where she have heard it before.

Over the next few days, Aoko's free time was completely occupied with reading.  
Somehow, the series drew her in.  
This started to make the other officers suspicious.  
After all, Nakamori-keibu II, or Aoko-chan, as she preferred to be called, was never an avid reader.

One of Aoko's friends in the force, Izumiya Akane, tried to peek at what Aoko was reading.  
When she finally got a glimpse, Akane could barely keep herself from laughing.  
The Mahou Kaito series.  
If it was a year ago, Aoko would have been criticizing the book, or making some sarcastic comment about how it was a normal, boring, sappy love story.  
Akane, being the blabbermouth she was, told _everyone_ in the force about it.  
And Aoko was not happy.

To be more accurate, Aoko was pissed.  
Swearing creatively (a trait Aoko inherited from her late father), Aoko said something that made most of the male officers blush before telling them if she hears a single person talking about it, every single person has to work OT for three months.  
Everyone paled and replied the obligatory "Yes, Madam!" weakly.

**A.N. Yes, I know, Nakamori Ginzo is dead... R.I.P.**

**Sorry for the short chapter, again, seems like it's a trait of mine for my chapters to have around 600 words...**

**Aoko isn't that oblivious, yes, but enough hints have to be dropped for Aoko, right?**

**Please review...**


	3. Chapter 3

**A.N. The chapters are getting shorter and shorter each time, I swear.**

**I'm so sorry! But if I try and continue it from here, it gets all bad and awry and stuff.**

**Thanks so much for reviewing!**

**This story is probably ending next chapter. Thanks so much for the support!**

* * *

It was the first series that she had read with a bittersweet ending.  
In the end Ito does tell Ai about his secret, but contrary to Aoko's expectations, Ai gets mad. Very mad, and tells Ito to get the hell out-  
Suddenly Aoko realizes where she had heard the story, at least this part.  
Herself.

Welcome to my voicemail! Unfortunately, It seems that I'm unable to pick up your call now, so would you be so kind to leave me a message? Thanks! Kaido Akito.  
God, is he not picking up his phone on purpose? I swear when I see him I will-  
'moshi moshi, Kaido Aki-'  
'WHY ARE YOU NOT PICKING UP YOUR PHONE YOU DAMN BASTARD-"  
"Whoa, Whoa, calm down, Aoko-chan! What brought that on?" Akito asked.  
"Why are you not answering your phone?" Aoko forced herself to be calm.  
"My editors forced me to attend a meeting." Akito replied in a detached tone.  
"You're lying, aren't you?" Aoko practically screamed.  
"What's the matter? You aren't PM-" His tone was one of amusement.  
"NO!" Aoko's face turned tomato red in embarrassment.  
"Then what's it?"  
"I don't want to talk about it here. Meet me tonight 7 pm, at my house.'' Aoko said quietly.  
"Ao-"  
Aoko hung up.

ding-dong! ding-dong!  
"Coming!" Aoko called. She had a suspicion exactly who it was, but...  
Aoko opened the door, and gaped.  
"What?" Akito grumbled.  
Akito was wearing a skirt.  
And despite of herself, Aoko laughed.  
"Alright, tell me why are you wearing Kaname Madoka's dress." Aoko wiped the tears from her eyes.  
"Some crazy bloke forced me to wear it, all right?" He said it in a way that was so un-Akito-ish, so familiar, so...  
so Kaitoish.

Very soon, though, the tension was so thick that you could cut it with a knife.  
"Um... Akito-kun... Have you been lying to me?" Aoko dared herself to ask.  
"Lying... What need do I have to lie to you?" Akito asked, confusion evident in his tone.  
"Stop lying! I'm not that stupid!" Aoko finally snapped.  
"Aoko-chan..."  
"You...You're Kuroba Kaito, aren't you?"  
Akito- No, Kaito looked away. When he looked back at her, he was wearing his infamous poker face.  
"Aoko... Congratulations." He said bitterly. " Are you going to arrest me now?"  
Aoko blinked. She clearly wasn't expecting Kaito to answer like this. She was expecting denial. Lies. She gaped.  
"Um...You aren't going to deny it or something?" She couldn't help but ask.  
" You should already have a lot of evidence."  
"Not really. It's really because I read your books, and that scene at the end was the exact same as what happened two years ago."  
"The Mahou Kaito series is not fiction." He said quietly. "It is a document of a certain boy's adventure as Kaito Kid. It is very obvious who the boy is, if you know him.  
"Really, I expected you to find out much sooner. I thought you would have noticed the oddities. How I can have the same friends as Kuroba Kaito, for example. How I shudder when I see Hakuba."  
Aoko was furious. "Are you implying I'm stupid? I did notice you shuddered when you saw Hakuba-kun, though I couldn't understand why. Though... the friends thing... well, I thought it was coincidence."  
Kaito gave her a rueful smile."Well? So are you going to arrest me?" He asked again.  
Aoko stayed silent, deep in thought.  
"I should." She started.  
"Of c-"  
"But I can't."

* * *

**A.N. Pandora is lame, I know.**

**Oh, and that's a Madoka cameo I guess?**

**Ha,ha.**

**As always, please review...**


End file.
